


Oblivious

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oblivious dorks, pining! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a stupid plan. A really, really stupid plan that sounded like something from a high-school love story written by a twelve year old. It may as well have been considering that Hanji was the one to come up with it; date someone else to make Eren jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of this: http://furawachan.tumblr.com/post/112160778462/milleandra-nebula-imagine-eren-and-levi-being
> 
> I forgot I had this in my drafts and even if I am supposed to be on break I wanted to write something again (even if I should be revising.)  
> Also how the fuck do people come up with titles for things

_What the fuck am I doing?_

"Eren, this is Erwin," Levi introduced. "Erwin this is Eren."

_Seriously what the actual fuck am I doing?_

"Nice to meet you," Erwin greeted with his usual broad grin which Levi had to shield his eyes from in fear of becoming blind from its shear brightness. Eren didn't smile back. He didn't even bother hiding his scowl when Erwin reached out his hand.

"Pleasure," Eren bitterly spat, shaking Erwin's hand so hard that it was almost violent. Levi had to stop himself from admiring the sharp angle of his clenched jawline. Especially when he was supposed to be introducing his new "boyfriend."

It was a stupid plan. A really, really stupid plan that sounded like something from a high-school love story written by a twelve year old. It may as well have been considering that Hanji was the one to come up with it; date someone else to make Eren jealous. Since when couldn't Levi just confess his feelings like any normal person would? Since when did he seriously listen to Hanji's advice and actually take it.

Since Eren-fucking-Jaeger apparently. It was mortifying to have such a shitty brat like him make his heart feel like he was running a marathon. Why were his eyes so fucking bright and sparkly? What was he? An anime character? And who the fuck gave him permission to worm his way into his heart like some kind of filthy maggot? Levi certainly didn't. Maybe it was some kind of joke from God. Or maybe his punishment for his Avril Lavigne phase when he was 13.

"It's all mine, I assure you," Erwin chuckled as he released his grip. Levi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at Erwin's language. Eren wasn't his uptight father that Erwin had to impress to be allowed to take him out to the crappy school prom.

But Levi couldn't be too harsh towards him. Erwin was doing him a massive favour after all, and Levi knew he would be getting his revenge later on. Erwin was sly like that, and with his god-like patience, he could wait years until he took his opportunity to pounce. Better not piss him off as much as he could now.

"Hm," Eren sneered in reply and turned to Levi to give him a look that could only be interpreted as _what the fuck, Levi?_

He sipped his lukewarm tea and pretended that the aged painting of a fruit bowl hung up on the wall was incredibly interesting. So interesting that he couldn't keep his eyes off it. The weight of the small coffee shop felt too heavy for his shoulders to handle. For the hundredth time in the past few minutes, Levi finds himself pondering if this was a good idea. Certainly not, but he couldn't take back what was already said.

"So how did Levi and you meet?" Erwin prompted once the stifling silence finally became too loud to bear. _Isn't that what Eren was supposed to ask?_

"Uni," was Eren's elaborate answer. Levi didn't bother trying to conceal the roll of his eyes. He could at least _try_ to make sure the conversation didn't die the moment it started.

"Ah, I see," Erwin chuckled again, although Levi could sense a tenseness in it. "Since I grew up with Levi it's slightly alien to see him with other friends. It used to just be Hanji, Levi and I. Levi never did get along with others well."

Levi wanted to punch that goddamned charming smile off his face. But since he was "dating" him, knocking out his teeth wouldn't have been a very convincing display of his eternal, undying love for him. He just had to swallow down the urge to rip everything around him to shreds and he'd be able to get through this.

"You make me sound like I'm socially inept or something," Levi's scoffed. If it was said to anyone other than Eren and Erwin they wouldn't have understood that he was joking. Hearing Eren's laugh, although quiet as it was, relaxed the tension wriggling in his chest.

"Who would ever say that?" Eren smirked, making Levi's heart hammer stupidly fast. _Tell your face to fucking stop it._ Erwin regarded the both of them with a subtle smile and glanced towards the chestnut clock mounted onto the beige walls.

"It was lovely meeting you, Eren, but I must go. I promised Hanji I'd help them with their revision," Erwin rose from his seat, kissed Levi on the cheek, and turned to walk towards the door, parting with a wave and one last smile.

"I don't trust him," Eren said as soon as Erwin had disappeared from their sight. "Something seems off about him."

"Hm?"

"Does he think we're in the nineteen-twenties? He's so formal; I can't imagine him getting on with someone as crude as you."

"You'd be surprised."

"Well that's just my opinion!"

Levi's phone beeped to alert him that he had a new message. He fished it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw it from Erwin.

_From Erwin:_

_I knew you were oblivious Levi, but this is ridiculous. This kid is so painfully head over heels for you it's actually ridiculous that you haven't realized it yet. You should confess to him before I do because you can't drag this out any longer._

 

_To Erwin:_

_Just watch me_

                                                                \-----------

This was it. God was being merciful on him before, but he must have had enough with Levi's bullshit. If he thought introducing Erwin to Eren was bad, this was much worse. So, so much worse.

"Levi,"

The only thing worse than introducing Erwin to Eren as his boyfriend was Eren introducing Armin to him once again.

But this time as _his_ boyfriend.

"We know it happened really quick, but we'd decided to go out and see how it works out," Eren chuckled, and pulled the blonde coconut in for a short kiss. Levi had had nothing against him before. Armin was an intelligent, reasonable kid who didn't treat the library like a hang-out spot like most of the other first years. He respected Levi's personal space and didn't pester him, which awarded him with major brownie points.

But those points were all deducted now. Armin may as well have been Justin Bieber at Download Festival because that was how hated he was in that moment.

"Oh, that's great," Levi muttered with the enthusiasm of someone seeing the love of their life get together with what looked like a twelve year old version of he-man. Levi wanted to stop being so unfairly cruel towards Armin just because he was bitter that he had what Levi had been yearning for for far too long. But it was hard when you were a storm cloud personified.

Armin looked him over with that calculating expression that was so natural to him. The look that let you know that he had already read you a thousand times over and could probably write an essay about the depths of your personality if asked to in the few seconds it had taken him to simply glance. But like Armin, it was subtle in the way that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't already paying attention. It only made Levi's fists clench tighter.

"It really is," Eren grinned as if he was high and squeezed Armin's hand tighter, a tiny move that Levi caught like a hawk. Either Eren really was high and couldn't detect the venom in his words at all, or he was simply ignoring it. Levi really couldn't decide what was "better."

*****

It was really only Levi's fault for tempting fate in the first place. After the excruciating reunion with Armin last week, Levi was confident that from then on it could only get better. Because how could it get possibly get worse? And just like the awful cliche that Levi's life was, it got worse, and there he was: on a double date with his fake-boyfriend and who he actually wanted to be his boyfriend.

Eren looked unbelievable good for what was literally the most basic outfit of charcoal skinny jeans and a red plaid t-shirt which Levi would have preferred off rather than on. Although Levi wasn't quite so critical of Eren's fashion choices when he accidentally dropped his phone and leaned down to pick it back up, giving him the perfect view of a perfect arse. Judging from Armin's gaze which Levi couldn't tell if it was amused or not, he wasn't as discreet with his staring as he had hoped.

At least Armin wasn't insanely possessive like those love interests in best-selling romance novels which Levi struggled to ever think as sexy instead of creepy. At least that saved him a beating. But it didn't save him the sinking feeling in knowing that Armin was secure enough in their relationship that he didn't pound Levi into dog food when catching him checking out his boyfriend.

Levi diverted his attention towards leaning into Erwin's chest. It was a disgustingly open display that Levi would have gagged at if he wasn't trying to look hopelessly in love. Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders, making him feel hopelessly small against the huge expanse of Erwin's muscular chest.

Thank god for the dark lighting of the cinema otherwise Levi might have literally pounced on Armin if he saw him give Eren one of those shy looks again. The worse thing was they weren't even looks, they were gazes which Eren returned with as much cheese as a Nicholas Sparks film. His hand was starting to hurt from where his fingernails had dug into the flesh of his palm so deeply.

What did Levi think he was going to get out of pretending to date Erwin? Did he think that Eren would suddenly toss Erwin to the side, confess and ask for his hand in marriage and then they'd ride off into the sunset on a majestic stallion? In the end it had all been for nothing and now Levi was stuck in a sweaty theater watching the man he wanted so badly with another man and an ever-growing sense of anger and frustration towards himself.

If he had just confessed like a fucking adult maybe it wouldn't have come to this. Perhaps Eren wouldn't be making googly eyes at Armin instead of watching the block buster they'd spent a whole twenty pounds on each just for some shitty 3D effects. Eren might have said yes if he had managed to summon the balls to just ask him on a date.

But Levi wasn't a dreamer. He knew Eren wouldn't have ever accepted his feelings. Eren was like soft summer sunlight whilst Levi was the grey rainfall. What would he be able to give Eren that Armin couldn't? He was intelligent, but he wasn't a genius. He had his moments of kindness, but he certainly wasn't the kind of person you'd ask for comfort.

“I need to go,” Levi muttered into Erwin's ear. Excuses were pointless; Erwin knew him too well to believe any of them. He rose from his chair before he could reply, snatched his bag from the floor and walked too quickly towards the exit, crunching popcorn under his feet as he went.

“Wait, Levi!” He heard Eren holler, causing the audience to grumble. In his head Levi mentally flipped them off. It was a shitty film anyway. 

Levi continued to walk, increasing the pace of his heavy footsteps. He pretended he couldn't hear Eren chasing after him like a lost puppy. Of course he didn't pick up on his 'fuck off' vibes practically radiating off of him, or he was most likely ignoring them. Levi assumed it was the latter.

“Levi! I said wait up!” Eren echoed, even louder than before. He ran towards Levi's retreating figure and grasped his wrist tightly.

“Get the fuck off of me,” Levi snapped and yanked his arm out of his grip. Seeing Eren's face crumple only added to the churning in his gut.

“Not until you tell me what's wrong,” Eren narrowed his eyebrows in determination and crossed his arms. “Why'd you suddenly run out?”

_ Because I have the biggest,  dumbest  crush on you and you still haven't realized it.  _

“It's nothing. Just let me get home,” Levi scowled. He was about as willing to admit what was actually going on as he was to cut off his own hand. 

“Didn't you hear me? I said not until you tell me what's wrong,” Eren retorted. “Come on, I'm you friend.”

“That's the fucking problem!” Levi exclaimed and immediately regretted it. Eren sharply inhaled and froze.

“You mean you don't want to be my friend anymore?”

Levi sighed heavily. He'd already ignited the fire, might as well add fuel. 

“I really fucking like you, you piece of shit and it is pissing me the fuck off.”

Eren stood dumbfounded for a full minute, motionless and without a single word. It was the tensest minute of Levi's life. With no words between them, Levi's thoughts were allowed to run wild. He had screwed it all up. Yes, Levi may have wanted more than friendship, but Eren wasn't inclined to give him that. He cherished their friendship and the thought of loosing Eren completely because he couldn't keep his mouth shut was horrifying.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,” Levi mumbled, the words barely audible. He turned to leave but paused when Eren finally opened his mouth.

“But Erwin?” Eren gaped.

“It was a stupid idea to see if I could get you jealous; there's nothing going on between us,” Levi explained. Saying it aloud make it sound even stupider than it already was. But Eren didn't frown at him. In fact, he looked amused almost. Mirth flashed in his eyes and soon he was laughing so hard that everyone around them was glaring. Levi's cheeks burned hotly.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Eren apologized through fits of giggles. “I'm not laughing at you I promise. It's just funny because I was doing the exact same thing.”

“What?”

“I'm not really dating Armin. I got pissed when I saw you had a boyfriend and I didn't want you to catch on to my own feelings so I kinda bribed Armin,” Eren shrugged with a timid grin that made Levi's stomach flip.

“Wait, so you like me?” Levi blinked. 

If Eren had told Levi he was leaving town to pursue his life-long dream of becoming a furry he probably would have been less shocked. Because in no fantasy had the outcome of Levi finally admitting his feelings included Eren feeling the same way. 

“Yeah, I do. A lot,” Eren chuckled softly. “So um...There's an ice-cream parlor pretty close by.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Jaeger?” Levi raised an eyebrow and tried with every inch of his being not to break into a ear-splitting grin. In the end he allowed a small quirk of the corner of his lips. 

“Maybe...” Eren teased. “Yes.”

“Lead the way then.”

When Eren's hand slipped into his, Levi didn't complain.

*****

“Eren just texted me saying that he and Levi went to get ice-cream. He seems really happy judging by the ten smiling emojis he sent with it,” Armin reported in the midst of their search for their missing friends. 

“So they finally admitted it to each other,” Erwin mused aloud with a broad smile.

“Looks like it,” Armin agreed and returned the grin.

“Are you doing anything this afternoon?” Erwin prompted.

“Not anymore.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
